Furcsa macska
by KatieWR
Summary: - Tényleg hasonlítasz rá, pont úgy tudsz duzzogni – nevetett fel. Fújt egy utolsót, aztán tüntetően a tűz felé fordult, és nem foglalkozott a férfival, az jót derűlt rajta." Nos, egy enyhén szólva is beteg ötletű one-shot. Jó olvasást hozzá!


Furcsa „macska"

Az egész egy esős napon kezdődött, mikor Mustang Ezredes ernyőjét maga fölé tartva sietett hazafelé. Szidta a Centrali időjárást, hogy ennyire hirtelen ered meg az eső, ráadásul a kocsija pont most van szervizben, így kénytelen volt gyalogolni a lakásáig.  
Éppen befordult egy sarkon, mikor dühös csaholás ütötte meg a fülét, amire halkabb, de ugyanolyan hangulatú fújás válaszolt. Egy homokszínű, sárgás macska cikázott a lábai közé, és bújt meg a bakancsa mögött, mire az őt kergető nagytestű fekete kutya morogva megtorpant. Mustang méregette a kutyát, de az inkább visszavonulót fújt, és keresett magának valami olyan helyet, ahol nem ázik.  
A macska viszont nagy, csillogó aranybarna szemekkel nézett fel rá. Szegény állat vékony volt, főleg így, ázott bundában, és egyik mancsa mintha vérzett is volna, biztosan a kutya megkapta. A férfi megcsóválta a fejét, és tovább indult, de a homok sárga nem tágított, követte egészen hazáig, s amikor kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót besurrant a házába.  
- Hé! Ki mondta, hogy bejöhetsz?! – méltatlankodott, de a macska rá sem hederített, a kandalló elé feküdt, és szemmel tartotta a férfit, miközben élvezte, hogy szárad a bundája. Aztán a férfi otthagyta, mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy ott van. Meg sem mozdult, míg meg nem száradt, csak akkor állt fel újra, és osont ki a konyhába, ahol Mustang volt.  
Felugrott a konyhaasztalra, és nyávogott egyet. A férfi ránézett az aznapi újság felett, és összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte, mintha választ várna. A macska újra nyávogott, körbenyalta a szája szélét. Mustang sóhajtott. Egyáltalán, miért nem dobja ki a macskát…? Felállt az asztaltól, a hűtőhöz lépett, és benézett. Nem talált túl sok mindent. Mégis, előhalászott egy papírba csomagolt, nem túl régi felvágottat. És a fényben és szárazon inkább szőke macska megette az egészet, majd dorombolva dörgölőzött Mustang karjához hálaképpen. Aztán kivonult a konyhából, vissza a kandalló meleg tüzéhez és elaludt.

Másnapra az esőfelhők eltávolodtak, és a Központi Városban ismét sütött a Nap. Az Ezredes is nyugodtabban indult munkába, elfelejtve érdekes látogatóját, főleg, mivel az reggel nem mutatkozott. Csak hazafelé jutott eszébe a macska, akit egész napra a házba zárt, és ki tudja, mit is csinált az addig. Megszaporázta a lépteit, míg hazaért, és aggódva sietett be, de a ház olyan érintetlen volt, mintha a macska nem is lett volna ott. Ám mégis, mikor belépett, nyávogva felugrott a kanapé vastag támlájára és ott üdvözölte gazdáját.  
Mustang csak figyelte egy hosszú pillanatig a ragyogó arany szemeket, aztán megállapította: - Nagyon hasonlítasz az egyik beosztottamra… - míg ezen gondolkodott, a macska megdermedve állt. – Éhes vagy? Talán van még valami, amit megehetsz, és holnap megpróbálom nem elfelejteni, hogy te is itt vagy – ezzel közölte, a macska marad. Elvégre nem zavarta, és nem csinált semmit.  
Miután sikerült megetetnie a macskát, figyelmesen megvizsgálta annak sérült mellső mancsát is. Az állat nyikkanás nélkül tűrte, de az már nem tetszett neki annyira, hogy meg akarta fürdetni. Vízi csata kerekedett abból az ötletből, hogy kicsit megtisztogassa az új háziállatát. Végül a macska, melynek neve még mindig nem volt, duzzogva, és fújva került a fehér törölközőbe, onnan pedig meg sem állt a kandallóig, hogy megszáradjon.  
- Bolond jószág – csóválta fejét a férfi. – Nem haltál bele.  
A macska válaszul csak dühösen fújt és kapott felé, de karmait nem eresztette ki.  
- Tényleg hasonlítasz rá, pont úgy tudsz duzzogni – nevetett fel. Fújt egy utolsót, aztán tüntetően a tűz felé fordult, és nem foglalkozott a férfival, az jót derűlt rajta.

Másnap az Ezredes kicsit hamarabb ért haza, ezúttal bevásárolt, de amikor a macska elé tett egy tejjel teli tálat, az állat csak beleszimatolt, aztán otthagyta, és leült a konyha kövére, felnézett az újdonsült gazdájára. Panaszosan felnyávogott, hogy a férfi figyeljen is rá.  
Sokáig nézte a macskát, mire rájött, mi is lehet a probléma.  
- Nem szereted a tejet? – Helyeslő nyávogás válaszolt. – Milyen macska vagy te? – nézett le a szőkére, majd pislogott egy sort. Mintha vállat vont volna… Megrázta a fejét, megdörgölte a szemeit, biztosan csak fáradt. – Na jó, akkor mit szeretnél? – kérdezett ismét, mintha a macska tudna neki válaszolni. De az állat készségesen feltalálta magát. Felugrott az asztalra, és szimatolni kezdett a bevásárlószatyor körül. Hamar megtalálta a neki tetsző falatot: becsomagolt szalámit. Rögtön neki is látott volna, ha férfi nem kapja el előle. – Legalább hagyj belőle nekem is – csóválta fejét elmosolyodva Mustang, és egy tálba rakta a macska részét. – Lefelé az asztalról – parancsolt rá a szőkére, mire az engedelmesen először az egyik székre, majd a padlóra ugrott, mindezt pontosan kiszámított mozdulatokkal, egy hang nélkül.  
Vígan falatozni kezdett, aztán eltűnt a konyhából, s legközelebb csak akkor találkozott vele az alkimista, mikor lefeküdni próbált: az ágyából kellett kikergetnie az elkényelmesedett jószágot.  
Mustang aggodalmaival ellentétben a macskával semmi problémája nem volt, néha kellett csak rászólnia, és akkor is elsőre megértette, és nem csinálta többet. Mintha minden szavát értené. Ez viszont kissé zavarta, a macska néha olyan átható pillantással méregette, mintha régről ismerné, megfigyelné. Olykor-olykor hazaérve a könyvespolcnál talált egy-két könyvet leesve, de nem foglalkozott velük, úgy gondolta, a macska csak a polc tetejére mászott fel, és aközben verte le a köteteket. Azért a biztonság kedvéért áttette máshová az üveges képkeretű képeket, nehogy azokat is leverje a névtelen szőke szőrgombóc.  
Egészen addig tényleg semmi gond nem akadt, míg egy este egy kedves lánnyal nem tért haza. A macska amint meglátta belépni a csinos teremtést, felborzolta szőrét, dühösen fújva állta útjukat a bejáratnál. Roy hiába szólt rá, és amikor el akarta ijeszteni, az kikerülve a férfit felugrott a lányra, karmait kieresztve kapaszkodott, s mikor súlyából adódóan elkezdett lefelé csúszni, a ruhát is szaggatta…  
A lány felsikoltott, mire az állat elugrott róla, és beiszkolt a nappaliba. Az Ezredes dühös volt rá, és mély sajnálatáról biztosította a lányt, még azt is felajánlotta, hogy megjavítja a ruháját, csakhogy az nem akart egy percnél sem tovább maradni egy ilyen vérengző vadállat közelében, mint az szükséges, és inkább gyorsan távozott.  
A szőke nem jött elő a hívásra, bizonyára tisztában volt vele, hogy nem járna jól, ha most a gazdája közelébe merészkedne. Így Mustang forrongva aludt el, és a terveivel ellentétben csak a párnájával és a paplanjával osztotta meg az ágyát.  
Reggel viszont nem várt látványra ébredt, a macskája a mellkasán feküdt, aranyszín szemeivel nem pillantott rá fel, még akkor sem, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy gazdája ébren van. Dühe egy pillanat alatt újraéledt az állat láttán, és durván lelökte magáról, de úgy, hogy az legurult az oldalán, majd az ágyról is leesett. A hiedelmekkel ellentétben nem a talpára, hanem az oldalára esett, majd a következő pillanatban villámként surrant be az ágy alá. Tudta, ott nem fogja utolérni senki.

A következő napok semlegesen teltek, s bár többször nem bújt el, ha Mustang is otthon volt, a kandalló mellől figyelte, amikor a helyiségbe lépett. De az Ezredes figyelemre sem méltatta, csak rakott ki neki enni, és cserélte a vizét. Azt kellett megfigyelnie, hogy a macska nem eszik, rendszeresen ottmaradt az étel egy része vagy egésze a tálban.  
S bár eleinte dühös volt rá, most már inkább aggódott érte. Aggódott érte, mert míg korábban mindig üdvözölte, ha hazaérkezett, most már el sem mozdult a kandalló mellől, csak néha bánatos tekintettel figyelte.  
Egyik nap később érkezett haza, de nem vacsorázni vagy zuhanyozni indult, hanem egyenesen a macska felé. Az egyhangú tekintettel nézett rá, sejtése szerint csak a tűzre fog fát rakni, és nem is néz rá. Ám a férfi óvatosan hozzáért, s mielőtt még ideje lehetett volna megijedni, már a karjaiba vette, és a kanapéra ült vele.  
- Hoztam neked valamit – jelentette ki, és zsebéből apró, csengő tárgyat húzott elő. A macska élénkülve a csengő után kapott a mancsával, mikor az előtte himbálózott egy kicsit. – Maradj kicsit nyugton – kérte kedves hangon a gazdája, majd lazán, hogy ne zavarhassa, a nyakába kötötte egy piros szalaggal az aranyszínű kellemes hangú csengőt.  
A szőke megdermedt, mikor a Mustang felé nyúlt, s megfeszülő testtel várta, mi lesz, de a férfi erős, meleg keze csak megsimogatta. Soha nem simogatta még meg, leszámítva azt, amikor fürdette. Egyáltalán, ritkán ért hozzá. Halk, reszelős hangon dorombolva gömbölyödött össze az ölében, és csak élvezte a bundáját érő óvatos érintéseket.  
Mikor aludni indult, a macska követte, de a háló ajtajában megtorpant. Ritkán járt itt, és most sem akart bemenni, tudta, azt a gazdája nem igazán szereti. Mégis, hívta, amikor lefeküdt, és óvatos lépésekkel ment oda az ágyhoz. Mustang tudta, hogy akármilyen furcsa is, de ez az aranyszínű, utcáról összeszedett szőrgombóc érti, és bizonyára csak azért nem biztos magában, mert akkor bántotta, mikor az ágyra merészkedett… Így próbált kedves, bíztató hangot megütni, mikor újra hívta, s az állat végül mellette aludt el.

A reggel viszonylag lassan indult, a férfinak nem nagyon akaródzott kinyitnia a szemét, és azt is lassan fogta csak fel, hogy a macskája ismét a mellkasán kötött ki. Ezúttal halk dorombolással próbálta ébreszteni, de amikor ez nem sikerült, lemászott róla és orrával óvatosan megbökdöste az arcát. Mikor végre kinyitotta a szemeit, olybá tűnt, a macska vigyorog rajta, ugyanis fogai kivillantak, de nem a fenyegetés jeleként. Mire kettőt pislogott, a furcsa gesztus eltűnt a szőkéről.  
- Furcsa egy macska vagy – jegyezte meg álmosan, mire az állat feje az állához dörgölőzött, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban a macska szája, és a férfi ajkai összeértek.  
Az Ezredesen furcsa érzés suhant át, felült az ágyban, míg a macska megremegett, aztán az ágy szélén lévő takaró felé ugrott. Belegabalyodott, és a lendület tovább vitte, paplanostól esett le az ágyról. Ám sokkal hangosabbat koppant, mint egy macskának, pláne egy paplannal kellett volna.  
Mustang furcsállva meredt az ágy szélére, majd majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében, mikor egy szőke fej bukkant fel az ágy mellett. Ismerős arc, ismerős vonások, a szemei, még a hangja is, ahogy megszólalt…  
- Végre… - hosszan nyújtózott két karjával, még jólesően nyögött is hozzá, gerince, csontjai ropogtak.  
- E… Edward? – pislogott hitetlenkedve a fiúra.  
- Miért, kit várt, a Führert? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, hogy a felettese hálószobájában van. Kirázta a hideg, és panaszos hangon szólalt meg: - Itt bunda nélkül nincs is olyan jó idő! – Szorosabban maga köré tekerte a paplant, ahogy ült, és összehúzta magát.  
- Őszintén, senkit nem vártam – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, de kezdete összeszedni magát. – És gyere fel az ágyra, még felfázol – hívta a szőkét. Az zavartan pislogott rá.  
- Szabad? – kérdezte óvatosan. Aztán átvillant agyán, hogy most nem ugyanazok a szabályok vonatkoznak rá, mint eddig… Hiszen most megint ember…  
- Persze – bólintott ismét meglepődve. Aztán rájött, a szöszke biztosan az eddigi bánásmódot vette alapul a kérdésnél. – Nyugodtan – tette hozzá.  
Ed szó nélkül, bál kicsit esetlenül ült fel az ágyra, ahol aztán újra elrendezte magán a paplant, nehogy akár egy lábujja is kilegyen alóla. Ismét összehúzta magát, állát a térdeire támasztva figyelte a férfit.  
Mustang szemeit le nem vette volna a szőkéről. Aztán rájött, azért takarózik be ennyire, mert bizonyára nincsen rajta _semmi. _Ahogy ezt felismerte, felállt és a szekrényéhez lépett.  
- Kerítek neked valami ruhát – magyarázta tettét.  
- Megköszönöm – jött a halk, tétova felelet.  
- Közben elmesélhetnéd, hogyan lettél macska – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem emlékszem túl sokra… - mondta a fiatal alkimista. – Csak arra, hogy egyik pillanatban még a Központi Városban sétáltam, a következőben meg már egy sötét, nyirkos sikátorban ébredeztem bundával. – Hangja tárgyilagos volt, most nyoma sem volt a tétovázásának. – Fogalmam sincs, ki tehette, vagy miért – tette hozzá.  
- És hogy' kerültél hozzám? – tett fel újabb kérdést, amivel szóval tarthatja a fiút.  
- Pár nap alatt egészen belejöttem a macskalétbe, csak aztán jött az a fekete kutya, és az esőben amúgy is rossz volt. Szerencsére megmentett, és mivel jobb ötletem nem volt, követtem hazáig – magyarázta. – Az egészről nem sok emlékem van, inkább csak benyomások maradtak meg azon kívül, mikor beszélt hozzám, de az sem mind egészen tiszta… Ritka volt, hogy én irányítottam, inkább legtöbbször olyan volt, mintha a testem önálló életet élne, vagy az ösztönök hajtottak, és van olyan is, ami teljesen kiesett.  
Mustang figyelmesen hallgatta a beszámolót, és ha nem látja saját szemével, hogy a macskája emberré változik, sosem hitte volna el a hajmeresztő történetet. De el kellett hinnie, hiszen Edward itt kuporog az ágyán a paplanjába burkolózva.  
- Ez furcsa… - gondolkodott el. Közben végre talált egy inget, ami ránézésre jó lesz a fiúra. Az ágyra tette. Most már csak egy használható nadrágot kéne kerítenie…  
- Nekem mondja? Én átéltem! És csak most jöttem rá, hogyan változhatok vissza… Pedig ha hamarabb eszembe jut, egy csomó problémának elébe mehettem volna… - gondolkodott hangosan, majd mikor rájött, mit is mondott, ijedten pislogott a férfira, aki most őt figyelte. Próbálta arcát is a paplanba rejteni, de sajnos ez nem ment olyan könnyen. – Nem akartam annyi gondot okozni… - motyogta, s hangja most ismét tétova volt.  
Önmagát sem értette, az elmúlt időszak egyes dolgai annyira benne voltak, hogy ilyen hangulat és érzésváltozással különült el benne az emlékeken alapuló „macskásabb" fele, és a jóval határozottabb „emberibb" része.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta a férfi sietve. Próbált uralkodni magán, hogy a hitetlenkedése Edward viselkedése miatt ne üljön ki az arcára. Őt is zavarták a hirtelen jellemváltások, hisz' a fiú az egyik pillanatban még megjegyzést tesz, a következőben pedig már olyan szemekkel néz rá, mintha attól tartana, bántani fogja… - Igazából csak az érdekel, hogy miért kergetted el Emilyt.  
- Láttam párszor a városban vagy fél tucat férfival… - jött a halk válasz. – Csak ezt akkor nem tudtam elmagyarázni.  
- Értem – bólintott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Ed csak azért hiúsította meg az udvarlási kísérletét, mert nem akarta, hogy a lány később esetleg megcsalja őt. – Azt hiszem, csak olyan nadrágot tudok adni, ami nagy lesz rád – terelte a beszélgetést olyan vizekre, ami reményei szerint nem vezet gyors hangulatváltáshoz.  
- Nem baj, csak addig kell, amíg elmegyek a holmimért… - felelte elgondolkodva.  
- Hol hagytad a csomagod? – érdeklődte felé fordulva.  
- Egy szállodában, azt hiszem – válaszolt, közben figyelte a férfit, ahogyan az ágyra tesz neki egy nadrágot és egy alsót is. Újra kirázta a hideg, pedig a takaró alatt meleg volt. Még a fogai is összekoccantak.  
- Kimegyek, míg felöltözöl – indult az ajtó felé.  
- Rendben – bólintott kissé megnyugodva, hogy még véletlenül sem a felettese előtt kell öltöznie.  
Csakhogy az öltözés nem ment olyan egyszerűen, ahogyan azt elképzelte… az ujjai ugyanis nem engedelmeskedtek akaratának úgy. Minta görcsbe álltak volna, alig tudta őket mozdítani. Még a nadrág gombjával elboldogult, de az ing apró gombsorával már nehezebb dolga volt. Ott tartott, hogy feladja, mikor az Ezredes benézett az ajtón.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte.  
- Nem segítene kicsit…? – kérte már-már kétségbeesett tekintettel nézve házigazdájára.  
- Mi a baj? – lépett közelebb aggódva.  
- Csak a gombok… Eddig nem voltak ujjaim, és most furcsa, hogy használnom kell őket… - magyarázta.  
- Ó, értem. Segítek, persze, csak állj fel – ment oda hozzá. Ahogy a szőke felállt, mintha megszédült volna, úgy kellett megtartania a vállainál fogva.  
- Jól vagy?  
- Persze, csak… a farkam eddig egyensúlyozott, és most, hogy nincs, kicsit furcsa… - mondta zavartan. – Meg fogom szokni – tette hozzá.  
Mustang óvatosan eresztette el, és amikor az inget húzta össze rajta, akaratlanul is észrevette a vörös foltot a fiú oldalán.  
- Azt én okoztam? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét feszülten. Az idősebb alkimista tudta, hogy hazudik.  
- Ne haragudj érte – kérte halkan.  
- De nem… - kezdte volna, aztán maga is belátta, hogy értelmetlen hazudnia. – Biztos megérdemeltem – vont vállat végül. – Még akkor is, ha épp bocsánatot akartam kérni…  
Egy pillanatra felnézett a szőke arcába, de az lehajtotta a fejét, és mivel a haja nem volt összekötve, takarta az arcát. Tehát azért kuporgott épp a mellkasán…!  
- Akkor sem szabadott volna… - Felemelte az egyik kezét, és finoman megcirógatta a fiú arcát, mire annak teste láthatóan ellazult.  
- Túl fogom élni – mondta ismét vállat vonva, ezúttal nyugodtabban.  
- Kész is – mosolyodott el halványan, és hátrébb lépett, hogy megszemlélje Edet, de rálépett valamire, ami halkan zörgött a lába alatt.  
- A csengőm! – kiáltott fel, és túl hirtelen mozdulattal csapott le érte, hogy közben feldöntötte a férfit, és maga is a földön kötött ki, de az apró csengőt elkapta.  
Mustang egy percig csak meglepetten pislogott a szőkére, aki ijedt szemekkel nézett vissza rá. Végül sóhajtott, felállt, és kezet nyújtott Edwardnak, aki elfogadta.  
- Kérlek, próbáld mellőzni ezeket a hirtelen mozdulatokat – kérte kedves hangon. S bár semmi parancsoló nem volt a hangjában, a szőke lesütötte a szemeit, és aprót bólintott.  
- Igen…  
- Biztosan éhes vagy, gyere, reggelizzünk – hívta, és kezét nem elengedve húzta is magával a konyha felé. A szőke azonban megtorpant a kandalló előtt, olyan jó meleg volt ott, ő meg fázott. – Hozzak neked egy pulóvert? – kérdezte a férfi.  
- Jó lenne – lehelte, és miután keze szabaddá vált, leült a tűz mellé szorosan, és összehúzta magát.  
A jó illatú, sötétkék, kötött ruhadarab javított a közérzetén, és mivel ruhái amúgy is megmelegedtek, nem fázott. Követte az Ezredest a konyhába, és csak gyomra kordúlása után jött rá, mennyire éhes is.  
- Mostanában nem ettél rendesen… - jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen.  
- Igen? – pislogott meglepetten a szőke. Újként hatott rá a hír.  
- Erre nem emlékszel…? – hökkent meg Mustang.  
- Csak annyi rémlik, hogy nem volt étvágyam, de hogy nem ettem volna… - megrázta a fejét. Nem, erre nem emlékezett.  
- Pedig így volt – erősítette meg a férfi. – Mitől nem volt étvágyad? – kíváncsiskodott.  
- Nem tudom, egyszerűen nem voltam éhes… Talán a rosszkedvem miatt… - gondolkodott el.  
- Rosszkedv? – ismételte a szót. Ez érdekelte, nem talált rendes magyarázatot rá.  
- Egyrészt az ösztöneim azt súgták, hogy ne menjek a közelébe, az agyam megerősítette ezt, azzal, hogy biztosan haragszik még rám. De így egész nap a kandalló előtt feküdtem, és unalmas volt egyedül, kiszökni napközben meg nem akartam – magyarázta. Nem tudta, erre mit fog mondani a férfi, de ha már kérdezte, őszintén válaszolt rá.  
- Értem – bólintott. – Sajnálom, hogy miattam voltál ennyire levert.  
- Nem haltam bele – legyintett. – Máskor majd jobban viselem magam, és nem lesz baj – tette hozzá.  
- Úgy érted, visszaváltozhatsz? – pillantott rá kérdőn a férfi.  
- Fogalmam sincs, meglehet – vont vállat. – De megpróbálom nem elfelejteni, hogyan csináljam vissza…  
- Jó lenne ezt megtudni biztosra – jelentette ki.

- Persze, nem ártana – értett egyet, közben falatozott. Ez is javított a kedvén, nemsokára elégedetten dőlt hátra a széken, halkan sóhajtva.  
- Ha nem bánod, én mennék el a holmidért, mert ennél jobban nem igazán tudnálak felöltöztetni – mondta. Edward bólintott. Nem bánta, hogy nem kell kimennie az utcára. – Nem baj, ha csak akkor hozom, amikor végeztem?  
- Nem, egyelőre elvagyok a holmim nélkül is – felelte készségesen. Nem akart több gondot okozni. – Ha nem nagy gond, intézne nekem szállást…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Ha akarod… Bár maradhatsz, ha gondolod. – Kíváncsian figyelte a szőkét, erre vajon mit mond?  
- Nem akarom tovább zavarni… - felelte zavartan.  
- Egyáltalán nem zavarsz, legalább nem vagyok egyedül – mosolygott rá. – De ha menni akarsz, akkor menj nyugodtan – tette hozzá, ezzel teljesen a szőkére hárítva a választás lehetőségét.  
- Akkor maradok – mondta lassan, és aprót bólintott is mellé, ezzel megerősítve a döntést, főképp önmagában.  
- Rendben – mosolyodott el az Ezredes, és megnyugodott, hogy vigyázhat rá. – Lassan mennem kell, még elkésem… - jegyezte meg magának. – Majd jövök a csomagoddal – állt fel az asztaltól.  
A szöszke bólintott. Aztán eszébe jutott még valami.  
- Használhatom a telefont? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
- Nyugodtan, csak lehetőleg ne fordítsd fel a házat – kérte.  
- Nem fogom – ígérte teljesen komolyan, és már tervezgette, hogy amint a férfi elment, felhívja az öccsét, mivel jó ideje nem volt alkalmuk beszélni egymással – főleg, mert ő csak nyávogni tudott az utóbbi időben.

A furcsa helyzet, amely kialakult, nem hagyta nyugodni, egész nap alig tudott figyelni a dolgára. Ezt többen észrevették rajta, de csak annyit mondott, hogy nem aludta ki magát rendesen. Nem is firtatták tovább, hisz' ez mindenkivel előfordulhatott.  
Edward a kandalló mellett ült egész nap, és a félálom határán olvasgatott. Nem értette, miért ilyen álmos, hiszen emlékei szerint az egész éjszakát átaludta. Végül engedett, lefeküdt a kandalló előtti szőnyegre és elaludt. Még arra sem rezzent fel, hogy házigazdája megérkezett. Az csóválta a fejét, vitt neki egy vékonyabb plédet, ha már a tűznél aludt el. Ráterítette, mire a srác halk, dorombolásszerű hangot hallatott, ami meglepte, majd mosolygásra késztette. Kicsit meg is cirógatta a hátát, mire a szőke megrezzent, kábán pislogott fel a férfira.  
- Szia – köszönt kedves hangsúllyal, mosolya nem tűnt el. – Miért nem mentél el az ágyig? – kérdezte.  
- Ezredes… - pislogott a szöszke, aztán ásított egyet. – Nem akartam, itt olyan jó meleg van – válaszolt a kérdésre is.  
- Meg fogsz így fázni. Legközelebb legalább takarózz be – kérte. Ed bólintott, pedig egyáltalán nem fázott a takaró nélkül sem. – Ettél? – érdeklődte most Mustang, hogy továbbvigye a beszélgetést.  
- Nem. Csak álmos voltam, úgyhogy olvastam aztán aludtam – mondta el nem túl érdekes programját. Nyújtózva felállt, a pléd a földön kötött ki. Lehajolt érte, felvette, aztán tanácstalanul tartogatta az egyik kezében.  
- Hagyd itt valahol – legyintett, és a konyha felé indult. – Ott a holmid – bökött az ajtó felé. A szőke bólintott, és a csomagjához ment.

Valami csoda folytán mindene megvolt. Pár perc múlva átöltözve, ezúttal fekete nadrágjában, ingét pólóra cserélve, a kék pulcsiban jelent meg. Haját lazán összefogta, úgy ment be a konyhába. Lépései hangtalanok voltak, Mustang pedig háttal állt neki, így mikor visszafordult azt asztal felé, pillanatnyi meglepettség suhant át az arcán, ahogy meglátta az asztalnál ülőt. Elmosolyodott.  
- Próbálj meg ne ilyen macskaléptekkel osonni, mert még ijedtemben elvisz a szívroham – kérte.  
- Bocsánat – mormogta Ed, és inkább nem nézett a férfira. Elgondolkodott, vajon jó ötlet volt-e, hogy maradjon?  
- Semmi baj – felelte, és egy percig figyelte, de mivel a szőke nem nézett felé, visszafordult a pulthoz. – Mit kérsz?  
- Mindegy, csak ne tej legyen – jött a válasz ezúttal normál beszédhangon.  
- Figyeltem, hogy nem szereted… - jegyezte meg.  
- Nagyon nem – adott nyomatékot szavainak egy fejrázással.  
- Hát jó, akkor kihagyjuk – vont vállat.  
Miután vacsoráztak, az Ezredes zuhanyozni, Edward pedig olvasni ment. Folytatta a polcról leemelt könyvet ahol abbahagyta, természetesen a kandalló mellett ülve. Olyan jó volt a tűz közelében, egyszerűen úgy érezte, mindenhol máshol hűvös van.  
Felnézett a vendéglátójára, mikor az kilépett a zuhanyból. A férfi elmosolyodott rajta, és megkérdezte:  
- Te nem fürdesz meg? – A szőke hevesen a fejét rázta.  
- Nem akarok vizes lenni – mondta magyarázatként, és megborzongott, még a gondolatra is.  
- Pedig nem ártana… - gondolkodott el.  
Ed ismét tiltakozni akart. Semmi kedve nem volt elázni, hogy aztán fázzon, és… Aztán meggondolta magát, nem kellene hisztiznie, ha már maradhatott. Beletörődően sóhajtott egy aprót, bólintott. Tán csak túl fogja élni…  
Mustang figyelte a szőke arcát, a hirtelen ijedtséget, aztán ahogy nyugalmat erőltetett magára.  
- De nem muszáj… - kezdte.  
- Azt mondta, nem? Döntse el, mit akar – húzta el a száját.  
- Jó, adok törölközőt, aztán mehetsz. – Alig tudta visszatartani a kitörni készülő nevetését.

Edward bár hideg vizet alig eresztett a meleg mellé, a forró gőzben is vacogott ruhái nélkül. Felöltözött, hátára húzta a törölközőjét is, és szinte visszarohant a ropogó tűz mellé. Összehúzta magát, de rázta a hideg.  
- Ennyire csak nem fázol – csóválta a fejét a férfi.  
- De… - mormogta a szőke. Mustang odatelepedett mellé, kezét a homlokához érintette. Nem volt lázas.  
- Készítsek egy teát? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem kell – rázta meg a fejét, de a mozdulattól újra végigrohant hátán a hideg. A férfi lehúzta róla a nedves törölközőt, és a pléddel takarta be helyette, majd átkarolva a szőkét magához ölelte.  
- Semmi baj, csak megmelegítelek – mondta neki halkan.  
Apró bólintás volt a válasz, és jó ideig nem mozdult. Lassan megszáradt, ezzel együtt nem reszketett a hidegtől sem. Elbágyadt a melegtől, és ásított egyet.  
- Gyere, menjünk aludni – hívta.  
- De… - kezdett tiltakozni.  
- Betakarózhatsz, nem fogsz fázni – ígérte kedvesen rámosolyogva.  
Ed nem ellenkezett. Elálmosodott, csak aludni akart. A plédet nem vette le, sőt, szorosabbra húzta maga körül, ahogy felállt.  
Az ágy elég volt mindkettejüknek, és a paplan is elég nagy. Ráadásul a szőke alkimista összehúzta magát.  
- Szólj, ha fázol – suttogta még Mustang.  
- Most jó – jött a válasz.  
Reggel pihenten ébredt, és örömmel jegyezte meg magának, hogy jól aludt. Aztán, amikor mozdulni akart, érezte, hogy valami lefogja. Csak a fejét mozdította óvatosan, de rögtön tudta, mi a helyzet: az Ezredes egész éjjel ölelte. Elmosolyodva visszabújt hozzá. Jól érezte magát, különben is, a férfi figyelt rá. És melyik macska hagyna ott egy ilyen figyelmes gazdát?

2010. február 8. – 2010. március 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A véleményekre kíváncsi vagyok!

Hamarosan jövök valami olvasnivalóval ^^


End file.
